


You got a way with me

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam budzi się w nocy i patrzy na śpiącego Krisa, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że są razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a way with me

**Author's Note:**

> podkręcenie akcji na końcu
> 
> polecam piosenkę, która mnie zainspirowała: Kris Allen "You got a way"

_"You got my heart in your hands_  
 _You got a way_  
 _of saying my name_  
 _that I can't resist…_  
 _You got a way with me."_  
Kris Allen "You got a way"

 

Duszne, gorące powietrze obudziło Adama z niespokojnego snu. Przez okna wpadały smugi księżycowego światła, rozświetlając srebrzystym blaskiem niedużą sypialnię. Wentylator mruczał cicho, czyniąc nieudolne próby schłodzenia powietrza, które zdawało się niemal wrzeć. Lipcowe upalne dni wraz z zachodem słońca zmieniały się w jeszcze bardziej parne noce. Adam odetchnął głęboko, wypełniając płuca ciężkim, południowym powietrzem.

Brunet usiadł na łóżku i zerknął na budzik, stojący na szafce przy łóżku – dochodziła trzecia. Odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę i spojrzał na mężczyznę leżącego u jego boku, pogrążonego w głębokim, spokojnym śnie. Adam uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, głaszcząc po policzku swojego ukochanego. Czując delikatny dotyk Adama, Kris uśmiechnął się przez sen, zagrzebując jeszcze głębiej w pościel.

Jego policzki nadal były zaróżowione, a brązowe włosy w nieładzie. Długie rzęsy muskały opalone kalifornijskim słońcem policzki. Mimo, że ich nie widział, doskonale wiedział, jaki kolor mają jego oczy. Ciemnobrązowe, z nielicznymi, drobnymi jasnymi plamkami wokół źrenic. Złotobrązowe w słońcu i niemal czarne w nocy. Adam znał go całego na pamięć.

Przesunął palcami po silnych, wyrzeźbionych ramionach i delikatnych nadgarstkach, ozdobionych kolorowymi rzemykami. Położył się ponownie obok Krisa, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Nigdy nie mógł.

Splótł długie, smukłe palce szatyna ze swoimi i położył je na poduszce między nimi. Patrzył na niego, napawając się widokiem, który nieodmiennie sprawiał, że jego serce zaczynało bić gorączkowo własnym, gorączkowym rytmem. Sam do końca nie wierzył, jak to możliwe, że Kris jest tak idealny. Idealny dla niego. Uwielbiał budzić się w środku nocy i po prostu na niego patrzeć, patrzeć na niego godzinami, czasem nawet do świtu słońca.

Położył dłoń na jego gładkim, ciepłym policzku, po czym przesunął ją na szyję, wyczuwając pod drżącymi palcami silne tętno. Przesunął dłoń jeszcze niżej, kładąc ją po lewej stronie gładkiego torsu Krisa, czując spokojne, miarowe bicie jego serca. Jego własne serce niemal natychmiast się uspokoiło i zwolniło, dopasowując się idealnie do rytmu serca jego ukochanego. Nigdy nie przestanie go to zadziwiać, nieważne ile razy by tego nie doświadczył.

Przesunął dłonią znów po jego torsie, w dół umięśnionego brzucha, badając palcem małą bliznę w okolicy prawego żebra. Jego wszystkie mięśnie były rozluźnione, delikatny uśmiech nadal błąkał się na jego idealnie skrojonych ustach. Pamiętał doskonale moment, kiedy po raz pierwszy pocałował Krisa, jak napawał się słodkim smakiem jego ust. Teraz ta pełna dolna warga znów kusiła Adama, który jednak oparł się nieprzemożnej chęci zasmakowania jej ponownie. Nie teraz.

Adam obserwował powoli unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową drobnego mężczyzny i czuł się prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Chciał wziąć go w ramiona i pocałować gorąco, jakby świat miał się za chwilę skończyć. Aby Kris przytulił go tak, jak tylko on potrafi – dając niesamowite poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a jednocześnie sprawiając, że Adam za każdym razem czuł przyjemne dreszcze w dole brzucha. Chciał kochać się z nim do utraty tchu, tu i teraz, po raz kolejny tej nocy. Jednak wiedział, że to musi poczekać.

Zerknął na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu – wskazywał w pół do piątej. Adam wstał z łóżka i obszedł je, aby podnieść swoje ubrania leżące na podłodze pod oknem. Ubrał się szybko i bez zbędnej zwłoki, zebrał z nocnej szafki swój telefon i wisiorek z małą nutką na czarnym rzemyku, z którym się nie rozstawał. Był to prezent od Krisa i tylko oni wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę dla nich oznacza.

Wyjął z kieszeni zapasowy klucz do mieszkania Krisa i podszedł ostatni raz do łóżka. Pochylił się nad Krisem i pocałował słodko w usta, wdychając mocny zapach perfum. Rozpaczliwie nie chciał teraz oderwać swoich ust od jego gorących warg i wyjść, lecz wiedział, że musi.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na niego i pogładził dłonią ciepły policzek. Po czym wyszedł bezszelestnie z pokoju, podążając korytarzem a potem schodami w dół, do drzwi wyjściowych, które zamknął za sobą od zewnątrz, przekręcając dwukrotnie klucz w zamku. Wsiadł do samochodu i szybko wyjechał z podjazdu za bramę. Kilka sekund później zniknął za rogiem ulicy.

Właśnie minęła piąta, a to oznaczało, że Katy mogła wrócić do domu w każdej chwili.


End file.
